More Than This
by nvalenca
Summary: A vida poderia se parecer mais com um conto de fadas, não é? Pouparia muita gente da dor.


Então... Essa foi só uma ideia bobinha que eu tive enquanto eu fazia nada, sozinha no meu quarto. De qualquer forma, acho que o único trabalho realmente bom que eu fiz nessa fic foi a capa, porque eu simplesmente amei ela. Mas enfim, boa leitura :)

* * *

Observou com lagrimas nos olhos a garota colocar sua mala dentro do carro. Estava trancada em seu quarto observando o que parecia ser o amor de sua vida ir embora para seguir seus sonhos. Não tinha coragem suficiente para ir até lá, ela sabia que seria fraca.

A garota se despedia de suas irmãs e depois de abraçá-las virou-se, olhando para a casa do outro lado da rua. Deu um sorriso triste para a garota que lhe observava pela janela e abaixou a cabeça.

Pensou, mesmo que apenas por um instante, que ela iria embora sem se despedir, mas a garota falou algo com sua mãe e atravessou a rua, andando em passos largos até a casa da amiga.

Sentiu o coração bater mais rápido quando a porta de seu quarto foi aberta e a garota adentrou o cômodo. Nenhuma das duas falou nada, apenas ficaram paradas em extremidades opostas do quarto sem saber o que fazer ou falar.

Observou a mais nova fitar o chão, brincando com seus próprios dedos.

-Eu vou sentir sua falta. –Fungou denunciando o choro silencioso.

Segurou o próprio choro e foi até a garota, lhe abraçando com força.

-Eu também vou, muito. –Deu-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça e se desfez do abraço, limpando algumas lágrimas teimosas de seu rosto. –Eu tenho um presente pra você. –Forçou um sorriso, pegando uma pequena caixa rosa em cima da cama.

-Obrigado. –Sorriu. –Eu posso abrir? –Perguntou quando a caixa lhe foi entregue.

-Não. Abra quando você chegar em L.A.

O som do celular da garota tocando preencheu o curto silêncio que havia se formado.

-Eu... Preciso ir. –Guardou o celular.

Abraçaram-se mais uma vez, permanecendo na mesma posição por algum tempo. O celular tocou mais uma vez, fazendo as duas se afastarem.

-Eu te amo, ta? Não esquece. –Disse antes de beijar a bochecha da garota em sua frente.

-Eu também te amo, Lenalena. –Sorriu fraco.

Chorou quando a porta se fechou e a garota se foi. Não tinha ideia de quando se veriam novamente e aquilo estava a matando por dentro. Estava feliz por Demi ter conseguido assinar um contrato tão importante, mas mesmo assim ainda doía ter que se afastar dela.

Queria ter falado a garota como se sentia, mas era covarde demais. Tinha medo de assustá-la, até porque ela mesma estava apavorada com tudo aquilo.

-x-

Observou o apartamento espaçoso que seria seu novo lar.

Depois de levar todas as malas para o quarto, se sentou na cama e retirou da mochila a caixa rosa que Selena havia lhe dado. Retirou o laço delicado e abriu a caixa, revelando o presente. Um porta-retrato com a foto preferida de Selena. A foto foi tirada por Madison durante as férias de verão que passaram em Kailua. Selena estava sentada, encostada a um coqueiro, e Demi estava deitada em seu colo, lendo um livro enquanto Selena brincava com seu cabelo.

Sorriu com a lembrança de meses atrás.

Junto ao porta-retrato, estava o colar da sorte de Selena. Era um colar delicado e o pingente era a aliança que tinha ganhado da avó.

Quando tirou o porta-retrato da caixa percebeu que tinha uma coisa escrita atrás da foto.

"_**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you  
can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you"**_

Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas ao lembrar da música que sempre cantava para a amiga. Ela sentia o coração apertado só de pensar no tempo que passariam separadas.

Pegou o celular no bolso da calça e pressionou a discagem rápida.

-Eu... Amei o presente. –Balbuciou entre o choro.

-Calma, sua boba. Não chore. –Ouviu o riso suave. – Não foi nada demais. Você chegou bem aí?

-Uh-hu.

-Já estou com saudades... –Falou com a voz quebrada.

-Eu acho que nem preciso dizer que eu também. –Riu fraco. Ouviu a campainha tocar e enxugou o rosto. –Eu tenho que ir... Acho que o Adam chegou aqui.

-Me liga depois?

-Ligo. –Sorriu mesmo sabendo que Selena não veria. – Avisa a minha mãe que eu já cheguei? Senão ela vai ficar louca. –Riu.

-Tudo bem, eu aviso. Tchau.

-Tchau. –Encerrou a ligação e ouviu a campainha tocar novamente. – Já vai! –Gritou enquanto corria para a porta.

-Bem vinda a Los Angeles. –O homem sorriu quando Demi abriu a porta. – Como foi a viagem?

-Bem. –Disse dando espaço para o empresário entrar.

-Me desculpe por não ter ido te buscar no aeroporto. Eu tive que resolver algumas coisas sobre o início da gravação do seu cd. Trouxe um presente de boas-vindas pra você. –Disse gentil entregando uma sacola para Demi.

-Obrigado.

-Você estava chorando? Seus olhos estão vermelhos.

-Não foi nada. –Disse abrindo a sacola. –Oh minha nossa! –Exclamou ao ver o que o homem lhe dera. Era o AC/DC – Black Ice steel Box deluxe edition, edição limitada.

-Você gostou? –O homem perguntou com um sorriso.

-Claro que sim. Eu adorei. Como você sabia que eu gostava de AC/DC?

Adam apontou para a blusa de Demi e riu. A garota olhou para a própria roupa, pensando que tinha algo errado, até lembrar que estava vestindo uma de suas camisetas da banda.

-Ah, é claro. Isso é meio óbvio. –Riu também.

-É. Muito óbvio. Já está com saudades de casa?

-É...

-Se isso te conforta, você poderá visitar seus familiares assim que seu álbum sair e você conseguir um tempo livre. Mas, eu não vim aqui só pra te entregar o seu presente. Eu vim pra te acompanhar até a gravadora. Achei que seria bom você já ir conhecendo as pessoas com quem irá trabalhar na próxima semana.

-Ah, tudo bem... Eu só vou lavar o rosto e nós podemos ir.

-Okay, vou te esperar no carro.

_Dois meses depois._

O sucesso de Demi já era claro. O álbum intitulado Don't Forget alcançou a segunda posição na Billboard 200, e contou com a participação dos Jonas Brothers na produção e composição. Seu primeiro single, Get back, era tocado a todo o momento nas rádios do país. Os apresentadores dos talk shows mais influentes dos Estados Unidos brigavam por uma chance de entrevistar a adolescente que estava abalando o mundo da música.

Demi estava feliz com o sucesso e impressionada como tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido. Mas esse era apenas um de seus sonhos se tornando realidade.

-Alô? –Ouviu a voz um pouco sonolenta.

-Te acordei?

-Demi! –A garota exclamou animada. – É, mais ou menos. Tudo bem?

-Tudo ótimo. Como estão às coisas por aí?

-O de sempre. –Riu. – Pensei que não ligaria hoje...

-Estive um pouco ocupada... Mas eu tenho uma notícia boa. –Disse feliz.

-O que é? Você vai vir pro Texas?! –Perguntou curiosa.

-Não. Mas você vem pra L.A... Esse final de semana, e vai assistir ao meu show em New York no sábado.

-Sério? Nós vamos nos ver?! –Gritou animada.

-É. Eu já tinha falado com sua mãe antes, e ela concordou. Então você vem na sexta à noite e vai na segunda de manhã. Eu mal posso esperar pra te ver.

-Eu também... Não sabe como foram esses dois meses sem você aqui. –Suspirou.

-Um final de semana é pouco pra matar a saudade mas foi o que eu consegui por enquanto. Minha agenda anda um pouco apertada.

-Um pouco? Eu te vejo em um programa de TV diferente a cada dia.

-Okay, okay... Talvez esteja muito apertada. –Confessou rindo. – Mas o que importa é que esse final de semana é só nosso. Agora eu vou te deixar dormir, até porque eu tenho que fazer o mesmo.

-Então nos vemos depois de amanhã?

-Com toda certeza, sim. –Sorriu largo, estava tão feliz em poder rever Selena de novo.

-x-

Já no aeroporto de Los Angeles, o LAX, Selena encontrou um homem alto segurando uma plaquinha com seu nome.

-Oi. Eu sou a Selena. –Cumprimentou.

-Eu sou o Derek, motorista da Srta. Lovato. Ela fala muito de você. –Disse fazendo a garota sorrir. – Ela não pôde vir mas está te esperando no apartamento dela.

-Ah...

-Podemos ir?

-Claro.

-Por favor, deixe eu te ajudar. –Pegou a mochila de Selena e a acompanhou até o estacionamento, enquanto tentava manter uma conversa agradável entre eles.

Abriu a porta do carro para Selena, que ficou praticamente paralisada com a surpresa. Demi estava sentada no banco traseiro, sorrindo para ela.

-Não vou ganhar um abraço? –Perguntou fazendo um biquinho triste.

Selena entrou no carro rindo e nem percebeu quando Derek fechou a porta atrás dela e ocupou seu lugar no banco do motorista.

-É tão bom te ver... –Disse abraçando Demi.

-x-

Passaram todo o percurso desde o aeroporto até o apartamento de Demi conversando. As garotas se falavam quase todos os dias por telefone, mas o assunto entre elas parecia ser infinito.

Depois de fazerem um pequeno tour pelo apartamento, onde Demi mostrou cada cômodo a Selena, as garotas foram para o quarto.

-Está com fome?

-Não. Na verdade eu estou é morrendo de sono. –Disse se jogando na cama.

-Eu vou tomar banho. E não durma agora, tenho uma coisa pra te dar. –Disse antes de entrar no banheiro.

Selena se virou na cama, lutando para permanecer acordada, e sorriu ao ver o porta-retrato que deu de presente a Demi enfeitando criado mudo. Ficou observando a foto com um sorriso abobalhado no rosto.

Queria tanto não ser tão covarde e finalmente contar a Demi o que ela vinha escondendo há tanto tempo. Seria tudo mais fácil... Ou talvez mais difícil. E era por isso que ela tinha tanto medo de correr o risco.

Passou os últimos meses fantasiando como as coisas seriam se Demi fosse sua. E pensando nesse assunto, Selena se lembrou de algo que preferia nem comentar, a amizade de Demi com um dos Jonas. Ela via fotos na internet de Demi e Joe o tempo todo e a própria garota já tinha chegado a comentar algumas vezes sobre suas saídas com o rapaz.

Para Selena, já era difícil não ter coragem de assumir seu amor por Demi, e pensar que a estaria perdendo para o Jonas não a ajudava muito.

-Acho bom você não estar dormindo. –Ouviu a voz brincalhona atrás de si.

-Não estou. –Disse se sentando.

-Ei, porque você está chorando? –Se sentou ao lado de Selena.

-Não é nada. Bobagem. –Limpou o rosto.

-Vem aqui.

Abriu os braços chamando a amiga para um abraço, que obviamente não foi recusado. Selena sentiu o cheiro que emanava da morena entorpecer seus sentidos e fechou os olhos, apreciando a sensação de estar tão próxima de sua amada. Era só um abraço, mas mesmo querendo mais, Selena sabia que era tudo que ela teria.

Demi se desfez do abraço devagar e se levantou, abrindo uma gaveta do criado mudo e pegando uma caixinha de veludo.

-Quando você me deu o seu colar da sorte, eu quis te dar algo especial também... Então eu guardei isso pra você e mandei fazerem um colar. –Sorriu entregando a caixinha a Selena. –Vai, abre.

Selena abriu a caixinha com cuidado revelando o colar que tinha como pingente uma palheta preta, o nome "Demi Lovato" estampava o objeto pequeno com a mesma fonte que o cd da garota usava capa.

-Foi a palheta que eu usei no meu primeiro show. –Disse enquanto Selena tirava o colar da caixa e o colocava em seu pescoço. –Eu pensei em mandar pelo correio, mas quis te entregar pessoalmente. Você gostou?

-Claro que sim, eu amei. –Sorriu.

-x-

O final de semana passou rápido, e quando Demi e Selena menos esperavam já era domingo. O show do dia anterior havia sido um dos melhores momentos da vida Selena. Durante a terceira música da setlist, Demi fez uma mudança de última hora e dedicou a música à Selena.

_-Sei que nos outros shows eu fiz um cover de daydream, mas hoje a coisa vai ser um pouquinho diferente. O show de hoje é especial pra mim, pois uma pessoa que eu amo muito pôde vir me ver. Essa pessoa é uma das coisas mais importantes para mim, ela é minha melhor amiga no mundo inteiro e ela está bem ali nos bastidores. – Apontou. –Essa música é uma das minhas preferidas justamente por ser uma coisa especial na nossa amizade. –O público já gritava enlouquecido, todos queriam saber quem era a tal garota. –E da mesma forma que eu dedicava essa música pra você, quando estávamos sozinhas no meu quarto, eu dedico agora, na frente de todas essas pessoas. Essa é pra você, Selena. _

_Demi foi até os bastidores e estendeu a mão pra Selena, que não conseguia controlar as batidas frenéticas de seu coração._

_-Digam oi pra Selena! _

_Selena sentiu o nervosismo tomar conta de si à medida que Demi a puxava para o final do palco. As duas se sentaram na ponta da estrutura e Demi pediu seu violão a um dos componentes da banda. _

_Depois de ter o seu microfone trocado, por um headset Demi começou a tocar as notas já tão conhecidas em seu violão._

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you  
can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you_

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like one, two, three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like  
Four, three, two  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do,  
Oh yeah

Wooooh, wooooh

_O sorriso largo no rosto de Selena era inegável. __Só poderia estar mais feliz se depois daquele show ela pudesse ter Demi em seus braços, se pudesse contá-la toda a verdade._

_If you're tossing and you're turning  
and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Everyday I will remind you  
Oh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_

You can count on me like one, two, three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like  
Four, three, two  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do,  
Oh yeah

Wooooh, wooooh

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say good-bye

You know you can count on me like one, two, three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like  
Four, three, two  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do,  
Oh yeah

Wooooh, wooooh

You can count on me cause I can count on you.

-x-

-Bem... Acho que você tem que ir agora. –Se desfez do abraço ao ouvir a última chamada para o vôo de Selena.

-Infelizmente. Quando vamos nos ver de novo? –A garota já podia sentir seus olhos marejados.

-Não sei. Mas vou tentar ir ao Texas quando eu terminar a minha turnê... Eu vou ter três dias de folga antes de sair em turnê com os meninos.

-Promete?

-Uh-hu, prometo. –Sorriu.

-Eu te amo. –Deu um beijo terno na bochecha de Demi e ajeitou a mochila em suas costas.

-Também te amo. –Acenou vendo a amiga atravessar o portão de embarque.

-Não, sua boba. Eu te amo mais que isso. –Sussurrou antes de olhar para trás e acenar de volta para Demi. –Só tenho medo demais pra te falar.

A vida não é um conto de fadas. As pessoas se iludem achando que vão achar o amor de sua vida e então viverão felizes para todo o sempre, mas as coisas não são bem assim.

Selena amava Demi e queria ter a garota sempre por perto, mas achava melhor tê-la apenas como melhor amiga, do que lhe contar a verdade e elas acabarem se afastando de uma vez por todas.

O que ela não sabia é que Demi também a amava, mas da mesma forma que Selena, não sabia se o sentimento era recíproco.

Nos contos de fada as coisas não acontecem desse jeito, acontecem?

Talvez uma delas só precisasse de um pequeno empurrão.

Mas a pergunta que fica é: Quando isso vai acontecer?

E se é que isso chegará a acontecer um dia.

Porque as duas são medrosas demais para arriscar;

Porque isso é a vida real.


End file.
